narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Awakening: Nightmare As A Daydream
It was morning when a real nightmare had awoken the northern-most area of Sunagakure. A sinkhole spontaneously devoured the large masses of sands in the highlands, in order to make way for its large circular mouth. The authority had sent it their most-trusted Shinobi to inspect the phenomenon but no answers had been retrieved. The surrounding was then closed for incoming investigations and qualified as quarantine until the enigma had been solved. The land did have ears, as the news reached the nomadic civilization in a nearby slope. Its tribal mystics had been training a lissome Sunagakure lady named Sukinōka about their own system of Taijutsu and hopes to use the Jōnin-level kunoichi as the spreader of this heritage. She opted to investigate the hole once the governance had returned to the village and approached it with extreme care. Looking below deep into the massive hole, she noticed the way the hole is formed is oblique, meaning that one can traverse the chasm without any worries of returning. Allied by the mystics she befriended, they explored the cave formed out of compressed sand and discovered something mysterious buried beneath. Beneath the sand laid a large mass of obsidian; the dark material shined as it was exposed to the flaming sun of Sunagakure. Upon further inspection they found a larger hole that led deep into the mass of black rocks. Little did they know that this hole would lead them to a large tomb containing something the world wouldn't be able to comprehend. Sukinōka and her alliance promptly wiped off the dust and the little light passing through some cracks above illuminated a silhouette of a strange being in its sleeping position, apparently trapped in an obsidian coffin. Accompanied by a stone shard, a mystic tried to crack it open with brute force. Sooner the other mystics joined the attempt, but the denting blows weren't enough to free the creature within it. Instead, the force of their endeavor awoken it and rotated its head, as if there was an adequate space within this huge chunk of obsidian. The coffin began to shake violently before its cover launched itself, landing in a nearby pile of bones, crushing them. From the coffin climbed a figure wrapped in a flowing black cloak. As he stood before them the dust kicked up by his movements had cleared and they could see his features clearly. His light brown hair flowed down his face covering one of his two dark blue eyes. His mouth was fixed in a stern frown as he glared at them. "...Who the hell are you?" He slowly spoke to the group watching him. "We... Uh..." Sukinōka stuttered, "We found you here deep in the sands; we are near Sunagakure so-" she suddenly halted her speech as the ambiance felt scary, forcing her alliance to move out of the scene. As Sukinōka also tried to go out, too, a cascade of sand blocked her path as she screams in terror. "What do you want from us...?" Sukinōka whispered while trying to move her face away from the mysterious person, putting her hand at her lips. "Sunagakure, what is that?" The man asked in confusion. Noticing the tense had lowered, Sukinōka stood up and replied, "It's a village near here. It's also where I live. If you need help, I can take you there." "What is it where is the Oasis?", The man replied in a quite frantic tone, "All I can remember is the Oasis." "Oasis? I guess you're seeing a mirage. You may need to be taken to Suna now... Can't you remember other related things to your so-called Oasis?" Sukinōka said in wonder as she approached the immediately-calmed man. "No, all I can recall is the Oasis, but take me to this Sunagakure. It may help my memories." The man replied in a calmer tone. "I will." Sukinōka said as she held out her hand. The Red Moon Bō, now at her command, dug a way through the sand walls as it was controlled via her ninjutsu. Carrying the man's weight on the Red Moon Bō, Sukinōka managed to bring him to the Sunagakure hospital. She was the one assigned to supervise his health and stayed in the hospital along with her Shinobi teammates as they spent the noon. The man sat in his bed, pondering his thoughts. "Why was I down there in that cave of obsidian? Why was I in that place. Who am I..." As he thought this, the man sat up in his bed as Sukinōka and her team were leaving. "I remember... My name. My name is Kaminoshi." "Kaminoshi," Sukinōka said in joy, "At last! You finally remember a significant detail and I do hope you'll continue to recover more." She filled up the patient's form and entered it to the nurse's office. She promptly returned alone and sat on a chair beside Kaminoshi. "Well, we find it odd to see you there in a chunk of dark material. Some suggest a Crystal Release user was behind the entrapment, then time just let masses of sand conceal your so-called coffin. But I don't believe that. I know it's something darker..." Sukinōka hypothesized, "Tell me when you've recall something about this." She then left the hospital with her teammates to do "something important", and entrusted the supervision to the head Medical-nin. Kaminoshi laid down on the bed once more, as he drifts into a deep sleep. It was dusk as the clouds covered the sky and poured down a heavy rain, an biennial event within the Sunagakure area. Kaminoshi's eyes shot open. It was the middle of the night, the rain still poured from the sky. Crows cawed in the distance as Kaminoshi began to walk out of the room. He wanted to see more of this Sunagakure. As he walked through the building, Medical-nins tried to stop him, but he simply dashed by all of them until he had reached the roof of the hospital. "I shall find the Oasis." He spoke as he leaped off the building and walked till he reached the vast desert. Kaminoshi then began running away towards where he recalled the Oasis was. "Sukinōka! Your patient had escaped." A medical-nin exclaimed as he approached the Tokubetsu Jōnin outside her house. "He just dashed through us, and injured some of the aides." he continued. "So you mean Kaminoshi is already fine...? We'll find him." Sukinōka replied as she signaled her team to join her in the search. As the raindrops continued to dampen the sands, her team leader managed to find the mysterious runaway patient, standing still with no worries of getting sick in the rain. He was looking far into a foggy shroud. "Kamino-" Sukinōka halted, and so her alliances in awe of the scenery previously covered by the low clouds. Kaminoshi stood staring at the sandswept ruins of the place he one knew but could no longer recall. Walls were toppled and many houses were smashed in and ruined. Far in the back Kaminoshi saw a large obsidian building. "There," he spoke as he dashed towards the building. Once he reached he climbed through the doors of it and stood in awe. The others raced after him and entered the building to find a large picture of Kaminoshi on the wall. The rest of the bulding had books and scrolls and other things. Before anyone could speak, Kaminoshi had already looked at one of the books. "I'm...I'm..." He stuttered "I'm the Grim Reaper. This was a cult that worshipped me." Out of fear, Sukinōka's three other teammates quickly vanished. Sukinōka stayed, however, presumably due to her rather close relationship with Kaminoshi. "Grim Reaper? You're not human... I've already knew its something darker... " Sukinōka calmly said, trying to stop herself from shivering. The Grim Reaper slowly grinned at her, freaking out the kunoichi. She moved backward for a few steps while trying to open the door, but surprisingly felt it was locked. "Whatever you're doing, please stop" Sukinōka whispered. Kaminoshi did not hear her. He was breaking down at this weight on his shoulders. Darkness began to draw itself to him as the rooms gravity began to increase. As the darkness spiraled around and around, there was a flash of bright light and Kaminoshi stood holding a scythe. "Please leave me, I need my space right now." He spoke as he sent a blast of darkness that obliterated a part of the wall, making a space for her to leave through. Sukinōka moved quickly but before she could get far away, she turned her face to Kaminoshi through the large hole. "He's death itself." Sukinōka murmured. She noticed the rain had stopped and the sun setting, deciding to leave Kaminoshi alone. Sukinōka went aboard her transformed Red Moon Bō and using her Ninjutsu, she traveled back to Sunagakure. Kaminoshi looked towards the horizon. "Why I was in that coffin?... What happened to the Oasis?... What was the Oasis? I swear I will find out." He then trudged off into the desert. Two months later... The sun shone brightly, baking everyone in Sunagakure that day. Upon a wall a sat a figure cloaked in black. Kaminoshi looked down at the sprawling city of sand below him. "Hmm well I didn't find what I wanted yet but at least I have a start." He jumped down from the wall and with a few powerful hops he landed in front of the Hospital. "Time to visit an old friend." Meanwhile, in the peaceful hospital of Sunagakure, Sukinōka received another counsel request and the name of her patient is somehow familiar to her. "Kaminoshi, huh... So he's back!" she quickly exclaimed. Kaminoshi walked into the office and sat down in a chair adjacent to Sukinōka. '"So we meet again," He stated plainly, "How've you been?" Sukinōka smiled at her friend. "I'm absolutely fine. So, have you recalled all of your memories?" she asked as she flipped the pages. "No, but I finally came to terms with who I am." The man replied. "What have you been up to?" Sukinōka faced Kaminoshi "Well, you're here for a counseling session. But we can go for a walk." she then stood up and threw Kaminoshi's files into a trash bin, ''"Let's go!" '' "Fine." Kaminoshi responed as they got up and walked out of the hospital."So where to?" He asked